No Reason
by sherry-me
Summary: Hamish Irial Holmes—Hamish dari John Hamish Watson, Irial dari bentuk lain nama Irene, dia ibunya bagaimanapun juga, dan Holmes… karena dia putra Sherlock Holmes. - SherlockJohn - Post Reichenbach - Intermission: Hamish
1. First Chapter: A Kid With Two Fathers

Dan akhirnya saya post juga fict ini...

Just... please enjoy. :D

**SUMMARY:**

Sekarang, hanya bocah dalam pelukannya itulah satu-satunya jangkar John ke kehidupan. Jika tidak karena bocah itu, dia pasti sudah menembakkan Browning-nya ke kepala empat tahun lalu.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sherlock BBC Series dan semua karakter di dalamnya dimiliki oleh Steven Moffat, Mark Gattis, dan BBC One. _I hereby vow that I don't get nothing but fun and pleasure to screw the characters' life a bit_. :3 #dihajar

**WARNING :**

OC (_basically_ ide kelahiran dia ini yang jadi _headcanon_ saya =.=), _OOC (obviously), angsty (my specialty), over-cute-kid_ (salahkan fict-fict family fluff yang saya baca di AO3! QAQ), _slash_ SherlockJohn. _Don't like don't read._

.

.

_**Keep your eyes fixed on me...**_

Darah. Darah menggenang di depan matanya, mengalir hingga menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Ia ingin berteriak. Tapi otot di tenggorokannya tak sedikitpun bergetar. Ia mencoba lari—menghampiri, bukannya pergi, ia ingin memeluknya sekali lagi, meski darah di tubuh itu sudah membeku dan tak mengalir lagi, meski tubuh itu sudah mati dan jiwa pemiliknya sudah pergi—tapi seluruh saraf tubuhnya mengkhianati.

_**Please, would you do that for me?**_

Tubuhnya serasa membatu. Jika tak bisa menghampiri, maka biarkanlah ia lari, pergi. Ia mohon. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menyaksikannya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Ia tahu ini mimpi. Karenanya, ia mohon agar ia bisa pergi. Bangun. Tak harus melihatnya lagi.

_**Good bye, John...**_

_._

_._

Pria paruh baya itu terbangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Jemarinya mencengkeram seprai erat—gemetar—sebelum melempar selimutnya yang tak lagi berada di tempatnya, terlempar ke mana-mana karena gerakan tak sadarnya selama tidur tadi, dan berlari ke lantai atas. Ke bekas kamarnya dulu, yang kini sudah berubah fungsi menjadi _nursery_—kamar anak-anak.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia masuk dan meraup bocah berumur empat setengah tahun yang tertidur lelap di ranjang ke dalam pelukannya. Detak jantung dan kehangatan tubuh si mungil itu menenangkannya.

Bocah berambut ikal coklat kemerahan itu beringsut dalam tidurnya dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian, kelopak mata mungil itu membuka, menampakkan sepasang mata kelabu-biru-hijau yang mengantuk dan familiar—begitu familiar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Da?" si bocah bertanya dengan nada mengantuk.

John tersenyum tipis—merasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkan si kecil hanya agar bisa menenangkan dirinya, "Tidurlah lagi, Hamish."

"Ada apa?"

John hanya tersenyum, dengan kesedihan membayangi matanya. Dan terkutuklah si bocah jika tak bisa menyadari itu. Karena betapapun ia anak ayahnya yang mengklaim diri sebagai sosiopat, hampir seumur hidupnya ia dibesarkan oleh John, sosok yang diklaim si sosiopat sebagai hatinya—meski ia takkan mengatakan itu terang-terangan. Takkan bisa lagi. Karena ia sudah mati—dengan bodohnya bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap St. Bart's.

"Da mimpi buruk?" Da—kependekan dari Dad—kata pertama yang diucapkan Hamish dan kini terus menjadi panggilan kesayangannya.

John yakin ayah si bocah akan sangat bangga jika tahu anaknya itu sudah bisa mendeduksi di umur sebegini muda—meski John sendiri tidak yakin apa benar yang dilakukan Hamish itu adalah deduksi, atau sekadar empati.

"Maaf, Da sudah membangunkanmu, Hamish. Tapi... Da kesepian. Kau mau menemani Da tidur?"

"Da... kangen Pa?" celotehnya dengan lidah yang masih cadel.

John tak bisa menggerakkan lehernya untuk sekadar menggeleng atau mengangguk—ia sudah keburu menenggelamkan kepala ke helai lembut ikal Hamish. Meski Hamish masih sangat kecil—tapi seperti yang tadi dibilang, bagaimanapun ia anak ayahnya—ia mengerti bahwa Da-nya merindukan Pa-nya. Pa, yang tak pernah ia kenal, yang katanya takkan pernah pulang lagi. Selamanya pergi. Dan Hamish membenci Pa-nya karena sudah membuat Da-nya seperti ini.

"Kita bobo di kamar Da, yuk?"

**.**

**.**

**A Sherlock BBC Series Fanfiction**

**.**

**Sherlock BBC Series' character within ©Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss**

**Sherlock Original Work ©Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Hamish Irial Holmes ©sherry-me**

**.**

**NO REASON**

**First Chapter: A Kid With Two Fathers**

**.**

**.**

"Hamish, hari ini kau ikut Da ke rumah sakit, ya?"

Hamish mengangkat kepalanya dari sekumpulan kertas gambar yang dicoretinya dengan krayon—masih baru, terlihat dari batangan krayonnya yang terlihat masih cukup utuh daripada yang dilihatnya dua hari lalu. Baru dibelikan Mycroft, jelas. Siapa lagi?

Mycroft Holmes, di luar dugaan semua orang, sangat memanjakan keponakannya. Ia praktis memberikan apapun yang Hamish perlukan dan inginkan: dari tabungan pendidikan, asuransi kesehatan, sampai lego dan _tablet PC, _tak peduli meski John tak terima. Bagaimanapun, Hamish adalah pewaris sah kekayaan keluarga Holmes setelah Mycroft. John memang wali bocah itu, tapi _secara hukum_ Hamish berhak dimanja Mycroft dan dia tak bisa membantah hal itu.

Bocah bermata kaleidoskopik—persis ayah biologisnya, iris mata Hamish bisa terlihat kelabu, hijau bahkan biru tergantung dari cahaya di sekitarnya—itu menelengkan kepalanya manis.

"Granny Hudson sedang sakit, _love_. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kau ikut Da ke rumah sakit?"

Hamish merengut—berpikir, mempertimbangkan mana yang lebih membosankan: menemani Granny di rumah, ikut Da-nya ke rumah sakit dan terpaksa harus mendekam di _Day Care_ atau meminta Da memanggil Uncle Mycwoft (sebenarnya Hamish sudah bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan benar, tapi dia hanya mau memanggil pamannya seperti itu, bukannya Mycroft protes, sih).

Pilihan satu langsung dicoretnya: _way too boring!_ Pilihan tiga, coret juga: kemarin Uncle Mycwoft bilang akan pergi ke Asia hari ini dan itu jauh sekali, dia hanya akan berakhir di tangan _nanny_ harian yang disewa pamannya dan itu akan lebih buruk daripada hasil akhir pilihan satu. Jadi...

"_Okay. _Aku ikut Da."

Hamish beranjak berdiri agak sempoyongan, keseimbangannya terganggu karena sebelah tangannya memegangi kertas gambarnya dan salah satu krayon tak sengaja terinjaknya. John bergegas menangkap putranya itu sebelum ia terjatuh.

Meski Hamish sangat pandai—jenius lebih mungkin sepertinya, John belum mengecek level IQ Hamish—bocah itu jelas tak suka kegiatan yang terlalu menguras tenaga. Mungkin karena dia tidak terlalu suka kegiatan di luar ruangan. Bocah itu lebih suka diam dalam ruangan: menggambar, membaca dan memainkan biola kecilnya dengan asal. Biola itu hadiah Mycroft di ulang tahun keempat Hamish yang membuat John meneteskan air mata saat melihat Hamish menggeseknya dengan riang. Postur bocah itu sembilan puluh persen mirip dengan postur ayah yang tak pernah dilihatnya saat memainkan biola jam dua dini hari).

"_Good lad_," John mengacak-ngacak rambut ikal Hamish, tersenyum, "Da akan mengambil tasmu. Apa saja yang mau kau bawa hari ini?"

"Buku gambar, krayon, dan..." oh, John, merasakan firasat buruk, "Da, Steve boleh dibawa?"

Oke, bukan salah John jika Hamish memiliki kelebihan yang satu ini: membuat orang-orang memenuhi semua permintaannya dengan tatapan mata kaleidoskopiknya dan suara manis-memelas-nya. Itu ada dalam darahnya. Dan, well, seorang bocah bergen silangan Sherlock Holmes dan Irene Adler takkan mungkin tidak memiliki kemampuan itu secara alamiah.

John berlutut, berusaha menyamakan tinggi—setidaknya merendahkan dirinya agar segaris tatap—dengan Hamish.

"Hamish Irial Holmes, kita—bukan, kau sudah berjanji pada Da dan Granny. Steve takkan keluar dari flat ini," John melirik ke arah Steve—tengkorak kesayangan Sherlock yang sekarang juga jadi kesayangan Hamish (omong-omong, Steve itu nama yang Hamish berikan) karena kelalaian John menceritakan betapa _sayang_-nya Sherlock pada benda tak bergerak itu, "Granny sudah memberimu toleransi untuk menaruhnya di kamarmu. Tapi tidak, Da yakin seratus persen dia takkan setuju kau membawa Steve keluar."

John masih ingat bagaimana Hamish menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara—tapi itu yang _mengerikan_ karena Hamish _hanya_ menangis tanpa suara jika ia _benar-benar_ sedih—saat Steve hilang dari kamarnya, Hamish tak bisa menemukannya. John tidak tahu di mana sang _landlady_ menyembunyikannya dan pura-pura tak tahu ke mana Steve 'pergi'. Tangis Hamish tak kunjung berhenti walau sudah dua jam berlalu, John sudah hampir putus asa menenangkan Hamish saat ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Mycroft di _handphone_-nya (_"Sampaikan pada Hamish: jika tak mau memberikan Hamish tengkoraknya, aku berjanji akan membawakan tiga tengkorak untuknya di kunjunganku lusa.—MH"_). Untungnya, memilih untuk muncul membawa Steve saat itu. Ia bilang ada kucing nakal yang membawa Steve pergi dan ia menemukan Steve di koridor bawah gedung 221 Baker Street—yang sama sekali tidak dipercayai Hamish karena Hamish yakin TIDAK ADA jejak ataupun bulu kucing di kamarnya dan dia sudah mencari di koridor bawah dan tidak menemukannya (deduksi di umur empat tahun, John _sangat_ bangga dan DI Lestrade memutar bola matanya saat membacanya di blog John). Hamish berteriak senang saat tengkorak itu kembali ke tangannya. Sejak saat itu mereka bertiga membuat perjanjian: Steve akan tetap ada di kamar Hamish, selama Hamish tidak nekat membawa Steve ke manapun ia pergi (Oh, _well_, selimut kesayangan itu hal yang manis untuk dimiliki balita, tapi tengkorak kesayangan? _Hell, no!_)

"Kau tahu arti kata toleransi kan, Hamish?"

"Artinya Granny sudah memikirkan kemauanku, dan walau itu membuatnya sebal, Granny melakukannya karena Granny menyayangiku."

John tersenyum. Hamish terkadang memang terlalu pintar untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"_Touché, young man_," John mengacak-acak rambut Hamish, "Sekarang, ayo kita ganti baju. Da harus sampai di rumah sakit dalam 90 menit dan itu berarti kita harus siap dalam 30 menit."

Hamish diam. John memutar matanya—bocah kesayangannya itu merajuk.

"_Fine_, Hamish. Kita buat kesepakatan baru," John meraup Hamish dalam gendongannya, " Kau memang takkan bisa membawa Steve, tapi, well... kau bisa membawa Beebee dan biolamu, _are we good_?"

Beebee, boneka lebah seukuran lengan bawah orang dewasa yang menjadi teman tidur Hamish.

Hamish menggeleng, "_Bit not good, Da_. Aku mau membaca _Encharta_."

John tersenyum dan mendesah—sudah amat sangat terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa tidak mudah berkompromi dengan seorang Holmes—sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau boleh membawa _tablet_ hadiah pamanmu Natal lalu. _Deal_?"

Hamish nyengir—_and he is goddamn-similar-to-his-father like that—_dan mengecup pipi Da-nya, "_Deal_."

Kenyataannya, membutuhkan tepat empat puluh delapan menit untuk mereka berganti pakaian, mengepak keperluan Hamish—perlu usaha ekstra untuk menarik keluar Beebee dari bawah tempat tidur Hamish, memakaikan Hamishh mantel—sekarang musim dingin, _by the way_—dan mengunci pintu flat sekaligus gedung. Dan akibatnya, meski John sudah berlari ke _tube stop_ terdekat—Hamish aman dalam gendongannya—mereka terlambat naik _tube_ ke arah rumah sakit, padahal _tube_ berikutnya baru datang 15 menit lagi. John mendesah, memutuskan untuk naik taksi saja—Hamish tampak muram, sadar bahwa Da-nya akan terlambat berangkat kerja karena dia—dan berjalan keluar dari _tube stop_ tepat saat sebuah limosin hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

Wajah Hamish praktis berbinar saat pintu mobil hitam itu terbuka. John mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Uncle Mycwoft!"

"Dr. Watson. Hamish. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan," Mycroft bahkan tak keluar dari limusinnya untuk menyapa mereka, "Kusimpulkan kalian butuh tumpangan?"

John melirik jam tangannya—kurang 30 menit lagi—dan melirik Hamish yang tampak senang bertemu pamannya. Oh, _well_, oke.

"_We are_. Selama kau tidak menarik biaya tumpangan."

John masuk ke limosin setelah membiarkan Hamish turun dari gendongannya dan duduk manis di sebelah pamannya.

"John, adalah kewajiban bagi setiap warga negara untuk memperlakukan para veteran dan anak-anak dengan baik," Mycroft mengutarakan fakta—meski terdengar seperti _sekadar beralasan_ di telinga John.

"Uncle tidak jadi ke Asia?" tanya Hamish, penasaran—siapa tahu dia masih bisa kabur dari _Day Care_.

"Pesawatnya berangkat sejam lagi, Hamish. Aku masih punya waktu."

Mycroft tidak tersenyum—_The Iceman_, ingat?—tapi nada suaranya yang jauh lebih lembut daripada biasanya mengindikasikan ada senyum tak nampak di sana.

"Jadi karena itu kau melacak kami dan memutuskan untuk memberikan kami tumpangan? _Lovely_," John tersenyum, dan sepertinya Mycroft mendengar itu sebagai sindiran.

Alis pegawai minor—katanya—pemerintah Inggris itu naik sebelah, "Kau tidak percaya meski aku sudah bilang ini kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan tidak berlaku untuk kalian, _The Holmeses_. Aku tahu benar hal itu, Mycroft."

Sorot mata John lembut, teduh, hangat sekaligus menyembunyikan setitik kepedihan dan Mycroft tahu jelas kenapa.

"Mengingkari kepercayaanmu, John. Aku tidak selalu tahu segalanya."

John menatap Mycroft lurus lantas sedikit menelengkan kepala, gestur yang berarti 'benarkah?'. Mycroft menarik bibirnya, bukan tersenyum, berarti 'bisa kita membicarakan hal lain?'.

"_Uncle_ pergi lama?" tanya Hamish lagi, tak peduli dengan tensi aneh antara Uncle dan Da-nya.

"Hanya empat hari, Hamish. Masalah di perbatasan Korea terlalu pelik untuk diselesaikan dalam sehari-dua hari," jawab Mycroft kasual.

John sama sekali tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi di Korea sampai Mycroft harus datang ke sana. Tidak, dia tidak penasaran.

Kehidupan mengajarkannya bahwa terkadang ketidaktahuan itu adalah berkah. Lebih baik tidak tahu dan hidup tenteram daripada tahu dan terlibat dalam hal yang tidak dinginkannya. Oh, well, dia memang seorang _danger-seeker_ dan _adrenaline-addict_ tapi dengan keberadaan Hamish kini? Dia tak mau membuat Hamish menjadi yatim piatu _lagi_.

Melihat Hamish terlibat percakapan dengan Mycroft, John mengalihkan pandangan ke interior kendaraan yang ditumpanginya. Seperti biasa, di atas kulkas mungil berisi sampanye tampak sepiring biskuit dan sepoci teh beserta cangkirnya. Sementara di sebelah tempat duduk Mycroft bertumpuk beberapa koran.

Headline koran yang ada di tumpukan paling atas itu menarik perhatiannya. "_Pengakuan_ _Gembong Senjata Api Sisilia: Kami Anak Buah Jim 'Richard Brooke' Moriarty". _Di bawah headline dan berita utama, tampak beberapa artikel pendukung. Salah satunya _"Sherlock Holmes: Tak Bersalah?"._

John memejamkan matanya. _Sherlock..._

Akhir-akhir ini makin banyak artikel kontroversial tentang detektif konsultan yang satu itu. Bukan artikel yang menuduhnya penipu seperti empat tahun silam melainkan artikel-artikel yang mendukungnya, yang percaya bahwa ia tak bersalah. Di internet pun gerakan _'I Believe Sherlock Holmes'_ makin banyak pendukungnya meski John sama sekali tak ikut campur. Bukannya ia tak bersyukur dan tak senang dengan segala reaksi positif itu. Ia masih sakit hati dengan perlakuan media massa pada pria itu empat tahun silam.

Hamish, yang melihat arah pandangan Da-nya, mengikuti arah tatapan John. Merengut, ia bisa membaca dan tahu jelas yang tertulis di koran itu adalah nama Pa-nya, turun dari pangkuan Mycroft dan beralih ke John. Ia memanjat kaki John, minta dipangku. John terkekeh dan mengangkat bocah itu ke pangkuannya. Hamish mendongakkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk jaket John. John, mengerti bahwa Hamish berusaha menghiburnya, menguburkan hidungnya ke helai ikal gelap Hamish.

Mycroft hanya diam melihat itu semua. Meski meremehkan sentimen, ia bisa mengerti pentingnya gestur di antara John dan Hamish itu. Dia sudah paham untuk diam saja saat ayah dan anak angkat itu saling menghibur diri.

Tepat saat limusin berhenti di depan A&E, ponsel pribadi Mycroft—yang ada di saku celana, dan bukan yang ditaruhnya di atas koper di sebelah tumpukan koran—bergetar. Mycroft berusaha tak mengacuhkannya.

"_Here we are_," John mengangkat kepalanya lantas tersenyum pada bocah di pelukannya, "Ucapkan sampai jumpa pada _Uncle_-mu, Hamish."

Hamish turun dari pangkuan John dan kembali ke Mycroft, memeluk pamannya, lantas bergumam, _"See you, Uncle."_

Mycrofy menepuk puncak kepala Hamish, "Sampai jumpa, Hamish."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Mycroft," ucap John setelah ia keluar dari limusin, Hamish di gendongannya melambaikan tangan pada Mycroft.

"Kau juga," Mycroft mengangguk kecil lantas menutup pintu dan memerintahkan supir untuk segera ke Heathrow.

Begitu pintu tertutup, John dan Hamish lenyap dari jarak pandangnya dan limusin kembali ke jalan raya, Mycroft menarik keluar ponsel dari sakunya celananya.

_I will arrive in London in two hours. SH_

Tak terkejut dengan pesan yang diterimanya, Mycroft mengetikkan pesan balasan.

_Don't wander around. Stay in my town house. Or in a hotel. Wherever but Baker Street. MH_

Tak sampai semenit, balasan kembali datang.

_I'm not stupid, Mycroft. I will not come home without any preparation. Just piss off. SH_

_You__ have__ prove__n__ yourself that sometimes you c__ould__ be stupid, my little brother.__ MH_

Mycroft menghela napas. Ia berharap adiknya yang tidak mati itu bisa menahan diri untuk tidak buru-buru menampakkan diri di hadapan _blogger_-nya. Ia tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan John bila ia tahu bahwa selama ini bekas teman seflatnya itu masih hidup dan Mycroft tahu tapi tidak memberitahunya. Mengingat reaksinya sebulan setelah pemakaman dulu—salah satunya mengusap-usap pelatuk Browning-nya—Mycroft hanya bisa yakin bahwa dokter tentara itu akan bereaksi sama kuatnya atas resurjensi adiknya.

_Don't do anythng stupid now, Sherlock..._

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

Review, please? :D

Luv,

sherry


	2. Intermission: Hamish

Bukan chapter utama. Hanya sekadar intermisi untuk menjelaskan profil karakter paling unyu dalam fict saya yang satu ini~ =w=

Selamat membaca~! OwO

**SUMMARY:**

Hamish Irial Holmes—Hamish dari John Hamish Watson, Irial dari bentuk lain nama Irene, dia ibunya bagaimanapun juga, dan Holmes… karena dia putra Sherlock Holmes.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sherlock BBC Series dan semua karakter di dalamnya dimiliki oleh Steven Moffat, Mark Gattis, dan BBC One. I hereby vow that I don't get nothing but fun and pleasure to screw the characters' life a bit. :3 #dihajar

**WARNING :**

_All about OC , OOC (maybe), over-cute-kid_ (salahkan fict-fict family fluff yang saya baca di AO3! QAQ), _slash SherlockJohn, typo, un-beta-ed_. _Don't like don't read._

**.**

**.**

**A Sherlock BBC Series Fanfiction**

**.**

**Sherlock BBC Series' character within ©Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss**

**Sherlock Original Work ©Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Hamish Irial Holmes ©sherry-me**

**.**

**NO REASON**

**Intermission: Hamish**

**.**

**.**

Hamish Irial Holmes—Hamish dari John Hamish Watson, Irial dari bentuk lain nama Irene, dia ibunya bagaimanapun juga, dan Holmes… karena dia putra Sherlock Holmes. Bocah empat setengah tahun bermata kaleidoskopik kelabu-biru-hijau dengan rambut ikal coklat kemerahan yang menggemaskan. Putra biologis dari Sherlock Holmes, _the world only consulting detective_, dan Irene Adler, _the dominatrix. _Hasil_ one night stand_ di Kandahar saat Sherlock menyelamatkan_ The Woman_ dari hukuman mati yang hampir diterimanya dan itu terjadi tiga bulan sebelum Sherlock dan John resmi menjadi pasangan—Sherlock takkan mengkhianati John, _mind you_. Putra angkat John Hamish Watson, _former_ Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers—karena tak ada pilihan lain, atau itu yang Mycroft bilang.

Empat tahun silam, bayi itu baru diketahui keberadaannya saat ibunya tewas terbunuh, pasukan yang dikerahkan Mycroft telat sepuluh detik (tragis, tentu), dan hampir terlambat pula menyelamatkan bayi itu (untung sang pembunuh berakhir dengan sepuluh peluru bersarang di sekujur otak, jantung, dan abdomennya—_credit_ _to_ pasukan khusus pimpinan langsung asisten Mycroft, _ -Shall-Not-Be-Named,_ yang geram melihat moncong pistol diarahkan ke bayi berumur enam bulan yang menangis keras). Dan dalam sepuluh jam berikutnya, Mycroft membawa bayi itu, dalam _carrier _tentu saja—oh, please, Mycroft Holmes menggendong bayi? Lebih mudah membayangkan terjadinya hujan _fruit tarte_—ke 221B Baker Street. Ke hadapan John Watson yang masih berduka karena kepergian Sherlock dan meminta John mengasuhnya.

Bohong besar jika John bilang ia tidak terkejut dan mempertanyakan kewarasan pria yang diklaim Sherlock telah dan tengah 'menjalankan pemerintahan' Inggris itu. Meminta seorang pria mengasuh anak dari pria yang dicintainya—yang jelas merupakan bukti hidup pengkhianatan Sherlock atasnya, ("_Hubungan seks yang menghasilkan bayi ini terjadi saat hubungan kalian masih belum resmi, John, kau tahu Sherlock berhak meniduri siapapun saat itu, sama berhaknya dengan kau meniduri Sarah, Yvonne, atau Jane,"_ sela Mycroft saat itu)—yang baru tiga bulan lalu bunuh diri itu jelas takkan dikategorikan oleh siapapun sebagai tindakan yang patut dilakukan orang waras. Oh, well, tapi pengukuran tingkat kewarasan normal tak berlaku untuk seorang Holmes—sepertinya para Holmes itu memerlukan standar pengukuran yang berbeda untuk segala macam tes psikologi.

Apalagi alasan Mycroft memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu sangat logis. Tentu saja, dia takkan bisa memanipulasi separuh bumi jika untuk meyakinkan John untuk mengasuh anak Sherlock pun ia kesulitan. Ada dua alasan utama. Satu, Mycroft takkan mampu mengasuhnya—tak ada waktu, kecuali jika ia menyuruh _nanny_ dan _au pair_ untuk mengasuh keponakannya. Dua, _Mummy_ Adriana Pauletine Holmes tengah masuk rumah sakit, jantungnya bermasalah—ya, efek samping dari keterkejutannya mendengar anaknya bunuh diri—dan, well, terakhir kali mengasuh dua bocah, bocah-bocah itu tumbuh menjadi seorang _Sherlock_ dan seorang _Mycroft_.

Kesimpulannya, Mycroft seratus persen yakin bahwa John akan bisa mengasuh si kecil Hamish jauh lebih baik daripada orang-orang yang pasti berhubungan darah dengan bayi itu. Mycroft tak perlu menyebutkan bahwa alasan sesungguhnya meminta John mengasuh Hamish adalah alasan ketiga, agar John memiliki alasan 'untuk terus hidup' dan tak menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap tengkorak kesayangan—sekaligus _teman_ tak bergerak—Sherlock dengan sepucuk Sig Sauer tergeletak di pangkuannya (Mummy yang tak rela jika cucunya diasuh 'orang lain' mendadak jadi sangat setuju saat Mycroft mengutarakan poin ini—karena, well, setelah semua yang John lakukan untuk Sherlock, dia tak lagi 'orang lain' bagi keluarga Holmes).

Hamish.

John membatu di tempat saat Mycroft menyebutkan nama bayi itu. Ia teringat sekelebat momen yang terjadi lebih dari setahun silam antara dia dan kedua orang tua si bayi ("Hamish. John Hamish Watson. Jika kalian mencari nama untuk bayi.") di carrier yang diletakkan Tatiana—itu nama sang asisten yang sangat mencintai Blackberry-nya itu hari ini—di kursi Sherlock. Mycroft masih menyebutkan alasan kenapa dia meminta John untuk mengasuh keponakannya itu—yang herannya semua hal yang ia sebutkan berbalut sentimen, hal yang Holmes bersaudara bilang tak punya namun nyata-nyata mereka juga memilikinya ("Kau adalah satu-satunya orang selain Mummy yang bisa menyuruh 'dia' tidur dan makan—tanpa ancaman bersifat mortal. Kau juga yang mengubahnya menjadi lebih... manusia. Dan jika ada orang yang akan ia percayai sepenuhnya untuk membesarkan anaknya, tak lain itu pasti kau, John.")—saat John mendekati _carrier,_ menjulurkan kepala dan melihat bayi itu.

Mata kaleidoskopik kelabu-biru-hijau menatapnya balik dengan penuh sorot keingintahuan. Dan detik itu juga John hampir mengalami serangan panik—hiperventilasi. Terlalu mirip. Jabang bayi berusia setengah tahun itu sangat mirip dengan Sherlock. Tak cuma mata yang melahap isi dunia dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tiada habisnya itu, tapi juga ikal coklat—agak kemerahan tapi—yang membingkai wajah mungil itu, dan, _God_, tulang pipi legendaris itu.

Sherlock. Bayi di hadapannya itu adalah bagian dari Sherlock. Representasi bahwa sang detektif konsultan pernah hadir ke dunia ini—bahwa ia nyata, bahwa semua kepandaiannya, termasuk bisa menyelamatkan ibu bayi di depannya ini dan menghamilinya, _itu nyata._ Dan ia menjawab iya. Ia akan mengasuh Hamish—karena meski bayi itu memiliki gen Irene Adler, bayi itu adalah separuh Sherlock dan memiliki nama tengah John. Bayi itu bagian dari Sherlock dan John, dan Irene Adler sebagai ibu biologisnya tentu saja—John tak mempermasalahkan hal penting itu saat itu—dan karenanya ia akan mengasuh bayi itu.

Mycroft tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya—ketegangan di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi atau berekspresi hanya untuk _Queen-and-Country_ itu mengendur dan bibirnya melengkung, sedikit.

Dan begitulah, mulai saat itu Hamish tinggal di 221B Baker Street dan mendapati dirinya diasuh seorang mantan dokter tentara yang kini bekerja di A&E Hospital.

Dengan kehadiran Hamish dalam hidupnya, John mengurangi jumlah shift kerja yang diambilnya (tidak masalah untuknya, karena biaya sewa flat dan seluruh biaya hidup Hamish ditanggung oleh warisan berjumlah konyol—_tujuh_ digit Poundsterling, _for_ _God's_ _sake, _kenapa ia tak pernah bilang kalau ia sekaya itu?—yang ditinggalkan Sherlock untuknya). Ia tidak enak jika harus menitipkan Hamish pada Mrs. Hudson lama-lama setiap ia bekerja. Karena, meskipun jelas wanita penyayang itu tak keberatan, jujur saja, ia tidak ingin ketinggalan momen berharga seperti kata pertama dan kalimat pertama Hamish.

Yang benar saja, hai itu terjadi ketika Hamish berusia delapan bulan: "Da" yang membuat mata John berkaca-kaca dan _"Da, bit nowt goo"_—_bit not good_, frasa yang John sering lemparkan pada Sherlock, dan John gunakan dalam percakapan searahnya dengan Hamish—yang membuat tangan sang Da gemetar hebat saat berusaha merekam Hamish mengulangi kata pertamanya dan malah berakhir menjadi rekaman kalimat pertamanya. Rekaman itu tentu saja diunggah ke blog John dan mendapat sambutan antusias dari beberapa penulis komentar anonim, rekan kerjanya di A&E, _the Yarders_, , Molly Hooper, Mike Stamford, Bill Murray, nenek si bocah, bahkan sang paman di pemerintahan dan... Harriet Joanna Watson. Ya, Harry baru tahu perihal Hamish dua bulan setelah kedatangan Hamish ke 221B. Ia menelepon John dengan nada marah karena tidak diberitahu dan mengumpati keidiotan John. Tapi tidak cukup lama, karena di detik berikutnya ia bertanya, bolehkah ia mampir ke sana dan melihat keponakannya. Karena jika John adalah Da dari Hamish, maka Harry memperolah hak melihat bocah lucu itu sebagai Auntie-nya. John tak menolak—dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu berarti hubungan mereka sekarang baik-baik saja.

Hamish terbukti adalah bayi yang pintar—dengan gen campuran Holmes dan Adler, _it's_ _obvious_—dan sangat menggemari suara John, terlihat dari bagaimana ia takkan bisa tidur tanpa dininabobokan dan didongengi John dengan kisah-kisah pengantar tidur yang tidak konvensional. (Bagian mana dari kisah-kisah 'petualangan'-nya dan Sherlock, yang meski sudah disensor sedemikian rupa, yang konvensional sebagai materi dongeng pengantar tidur, coba?)

Hamish berjalan pada umur delapan belas bulan dan bisa membaca di umur dua tahun—hasil ajaran John sejak ia berumur delapan belas bulan. Dan meski secara fisik ia sangat mirip ayah biologisnya—makin jelas tiap harinya, seiring dengan lenyapnya _baby fat_-nya—Hamish memiliki kelebihan (atau malah kelemahan, menurut Holmes bersaudara) yang tak dimiliki Sherlock.

Simpati. Sentimen. Dan pameran afeksi yang ditunjukkan dengan gamblang.

Dia akan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih, menyesal, sayang, dan sayangnya juga bosan dan kesal secara blak-blakan (jelas yang dua terakhir itu berasal dari siapa). Setiap pagi ketika bangun dan malam sebelum tidur, Hamish akan mengucapkan "I love you, Da" pada John. Setiap pamannya datang membawakan kue, es krim, atau mainan—ya, Mycroft benar-benar memanjakan Hamish—dia akan memeluk pria itu dengan riang dan Mycroft akan mengelus rambut Hamish dengan canggung (jelas, Hamish tidak mewarisi kejengkelan kekanak-kanakan ayahnya terhadap sang kakak). Setiap kali nenek atau bibinya datang, Hamish akan duduk tenang di pangkuan mereka dan hanya akan protes saat kecupan-kecupan mereka membuatnya kesal. Ya, Hamish memperlihatkan reaksi yang berbeda untuk setiap orang di sekitarnya (untuk yang ini, kurang lebih mirip Sherlock, meski jelas Sherlock lebih memperlihatkannya dengan cara yang, ah, _negatif_).

Dan John bangga akan hal itu.

.

.

**Intermission: End**

Review, please?

Luv,

sherry


End file.
